Papa Don't Preach
by Moon's Tear
Summary: A Chicago Hope short dialogue fic. Kronk talks to Nyland after finding out he's become a minister. Please review!


**Papa Don't Preach**

A Chicago Hope fic. Short dialogue fic. Kronk talks to Nyland after finding out he's become a minister. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Hope, but you know that.

Papa Don't Preach

Dr. Billy Kronk was walking down the hallway, up to Phillip's room. He was just going to check on him for a moment before heading down to the awards ceremony. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. There was someone already standing by the gurney. It was a priest. He was saying a silent prayer for Phillip. Billy walked over to stand by the minister and was shocked to see who it was, standing there.

"Oh my God! Danny?" Billy exclaimed incredulously.

"Billy. It's great to see you." Nyland said politely.

"Yeah, you too. Is this some kind of joke?" Billy asked confusedly.

"No joke, Billy. I've turned over a new leaf?" Danny replied.

"Some leaf. Come on, let's go talk somewhere more private." Billy said, pulling Nyland along.

As they headed down the hall toward Phillip's office, obviously vacant, Billy's mind reeled. What was going on? He hadn't seen Nyland in a few years, and he had changed so drastically. It must have been some sort of sick joke. The Daniel Nyland he knew was the most unholy man in the world, figuratively speaking. When they reached Phillip's office, Billy pulled Danny inside and the two of them sat down on the luxurious sofa.

"I haven't seen you in what, two, almost three years. Seriously, is this a joke? When did it happen, and why?" Billy said, trying to organize his thoughts.

"I had an epiphany. It happened just after I got fired. I looked back at my life since I started at Chicago Hope and figured that I had been going about everything the wrong way. Sleeping around, disobeying orders, that wasn't the way to get things done. I watched a biography on a man that became a minister to set his affairs in order after murdering another man. His life had improved drastically, and I thought that it was the only option I had left for true happiness. I was right, my life has never been better." Danny explained.

"Are you kidding me? What happened to being a doctor? What about all of the lives you saved? Remember the chainsaw incident?" Billy inquired.

"I remember. All the lives I saved were nothing in comparison to all the lives I lost. I let my personal life interfere with my professional life, and it devastated many families. I can do so much more for the families of people whose lives have been tragically lost this way. I can got to countries like the Congo, or Bosnia, and help people heal, both physically and spiritually." Nyland elaborated.

"You're wasting your talent." Billy spat.

"Talent would be something a person is good at, and I'm a failure as a doctor. What I am talented at, however, is helping people know that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. There is counsel for them." Danny said humbly.

"The Danny Nyland I knew would never say that. What about all of the women you loved so much." Billy said.

"I can still love, but on a different level. It's not just physical love, it's a deep-seated emotional, spiritual love. There's more to life than just sex. There are some really wonderful people out there, and I was too blind to see it before. I'm married to a wonderful woman now, who respects me for more than just what I can do in bed. We have two children, a boy and a girl. I have a family now. It's something I've never had before." Danny answered.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! Who are you married to, some gorgeous future miss Universe? Did you have kids just to keep her from leaving you?" Billy asked.

"Her name is Gillian. Our kids names are Benjamin and Florence. I met her in Bosnia, in a small town, plagued by poverty. She's a doctor at County General. If she wants to leave me, it's her choice. I've changed, Billy, why can't you just understand that?" Nyland asked pleadingly.

"I can't understand it because for the longest time I've been thinking about what happened to you. Were you dead, did you run off to some foreign country, were you in jail? You disappeared without a trace, and I thought the worst. It's just what I'm used to getting from you. It's a stereotype!" Billy said exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry you felt that way, but I didn't call because I wanted to sever all ties to the old Daniel Nyland. I didn't want to remember anything about my past. I just wanted to start over." Danny admitted.

"You could have stayed in touch. I would have had a difficult time adjusting to everything, but I would have helped you. I would have been supportive of everything you wanted. I'm sorry you didn't see that." Billy said sadly.

"Well, we weren't exactly getting along back then. You and I always had clashing views on everything. I guess I thought that you wouldn't be ready to accept a change as drastic as this on my part." Danny sighed.

"Well now that can change." Billy smiled.

"I'm glad. Sorry, I have to go. I've still got a few patients to visit. Here's my address and phone number. Keep in touch, and I promise I will, too. See you later, Billy." Danny said.

"Bye." Billy replied.

He sat there, grasping the piece of paper with Danny's information on it as he watched the other man walk out the door. It had been a crazy few years for both of them, but now they could get their lives back on track. Billy stood and walked out of the empty office. Maybe it was time for him to change his life, too...

* * *

_A.N.: What did you think? I know there aren't many Chicago Hope fanfics out there, so here you go! I hope you like it! Please review! -Julia-_


End file.
